The Forsyth Institute proposes to obtain a JEOL JSM-6510 scanning electron microscope (SEM) equipped with an EDX Genesis energy dispersive x-ray elemental analysis system (EDS). The purpose is to replace a 20-year-old SEM with deteriorating functions and a non-functioning EDS and to acquire new technology. The new technology of the SEM allows tissue examination at low voltages that do not immediately desiccate and bake the samples causing shrinkage and cracking. New backscattered electron detector technology is vastly improved over the past 20 years. Now it is possible to examine samples without metal coating, which interferes with immunogold labeling and elemental analysis, and in the VP mode, without complete drying. The JSM-6510 has new software that permits ease of operation and data collection. Our current SEM is used about 25 hours per week, there is no new SEM or WDS at neighboring institutions that we could use or rent this amount of time. In addition to analyzing samples from thirteen NIH-supported and submitted projects at Forsyth, the SEM has been, and will be the major instrument in our mineralized tissue analysis center used to examine knock out mice teeth from NIH sponsored research projects at Vanderbilt, Rockefeller, Texas A&M Universities, and Harvard and Boston University Schools of Dental Medicine, NIDCR, and Children's Hospital in Boston. The investigator and co-investigator are expert SEM operators with years of experience and have many SEM publications. The Forsyth SEM Committee will monitor maintenance and enforce policies for protecting the operators and the SEM from harm. Scheduling has been established via an e-room with remote access. The Forsyth Institute guarantees to provide: technician for operation of the SEM;renovations for housing the SEM;service contracts;upgrades;training;and maintenance. Forsyth is the world's foremost research institute focusing on oral health, mineralized tissue research, and craniofacial developmental biology. In order to maintain high standards and recruit new scientists, cutting- edge instrumentation must be readily available. The SEM and EDS system will greatly benefit research at Forsyth aimed at understanding and eradicating genetic bases of craniofacial and dental malformations. The SEM will be used to study oral bacterial infections and how to improve treatment and prevention. The SEM will be essential for studies of mineralized tissues and aid in the development of new approaches of repair and restoration of diseased or damaged tissues.